The Young Lion
by lfritzon
Summary: Thorren Lannister is the youngest of Lord Tywins children and set to inherit his lands and titles and he has lived his entire life at Casterley Rock. When the war of the five kings come Thorren must aid his family in the battle against the Starks and the Baratheons. When he finds himself dragged in to the politics of Kings Landing he must choose between his family and his honor.


Ser Torrhen Lannister was the fourth born child of Lord Tywin Lannister and his new wife Lady Samantha Jast and thus the Heir to Casterley Rock after Jaime joined the Kingsguard. Torrhen was born 1980 and had lived at Casterley Rock for all of his life until "the war of the five kings" when he joined his father in the struggle against the "Young Wolf" and Stannis Baratheon. This story begin the day after the "Battle of Blackwater Bay".

Ser Torrhen woke up early in the morning as he always did. He sat up on the bed and inspected the little room he had received for the night after the battle. It was just a small servant's bedroom in the tower of the hand without extensive interiors. But Torrhen did not mind all that for now. He called for a servant to bring him appropriate clothing for the day. He had a lot to do today. First of he would have to visit his older brother Tyrion who suffered injuries during the fight. Furthermore he would have to pay a visit to his other sibling Cersei, and of course his nephew the new king of the seven kingdoms Joffrey. It was a long time ago since he meet any one of them and he was quite thrilled. Well maybe not that thrilled to bow down before Joffrey. Torrhen had never said so out loud but in secret he despised his nephew. Joffrey was a little mean sadist and now he unfortunately was king since his father had been killed by that boar. Torrhen never had disliked Cersei or her other children. They had always been kind to him atleast.

The serving girl came back with some clothing and helped Torrhen dress and brush his long golden hair which was a characteristic for the Lannisters. Along with the long golden hair Torrhen had a grown some stubble during the last months of field life and when he took a glance in the mirror he was feeling very contempt by his looks. Torrhen was considered a beautiful man and many ladys across westeros was dreamed of being married of to the young knight and heir and he had heard rumors about how his father had planned to get him wed to some highborn lady shortly but he had no idea who.

Torrhen heads out of the room and makes his way down the stairs to find the kitchen for a quick breakfast before checking in on Tyrion to see how he fares. As he makes his way across the courtyard he spots the Lannister soldiers standing guard outside of Maegors holdfast and they cheer him as he walks past. Torrhen looks back with a smile and greet the back before finding the castles kitchen.

The door in front Torrhen open up slowly and a he could spot a young scared boy standing in front of him. "C-can I help you my lord?" the boy managed to stammer out. "I was looking for my brother, Lord Tyrion and I believe that this is where he was supposed to be." Torrhen said with a clever smile on his face. "O-of course Ser." the boy said and stepped to the side to let the Casterley Rock heir inside of the little storage room where his brother was kept. "So then boy, who are you?" Thorren asked and inspected the the skinny boy behind him as he walked up to little bed. "I am.. I Mean my name is Podric Payne. I squire for Lord Tyrion." The boy spoke. At the meantime Torrhen sat down with his brother. Tyrion had a big red bandage across his face and seemingly his nose was missing.

"He looks horrible. I mean more horrible than he used to do." Torrhen says with a disgruntled look on his face. He took a long look at the squire Podric Payne and asked the boy I he could be alone with his brother for a while. O-of course my lord.. I mean Ser Lannister" and left the little storage room.

Torrhen held his brothers fat little hand in his and thought about how the battle they both had endured the previous day. Torrhen himself had led the scouting party responsible for the capture of Ser Parmen Crane and a small group of knights accompanying him thus cutting of Stannis eyes to the west where the combined forces of Casterley Rock and Highgarden were getting nearer Kings Landing for ever minute. Half an hour later he was cutting down fleeing soldiers on beach outside the city. It was a big and important victory for the Lannisters and their new allys the Tyrells. Torrhen had during the short time he had spent with the Tyrells taken a great likening to the third Tyrell son Loras. The knight of the flowers they called him, and you could understand why. He was very flamboyant but a nice kid never the less. Torrhen was sure that they in time would make great friends. It was at least nice to have someone his own age to spend time with.

As Thorren was thinking he did not notice that his brother had woken up and watched him with his black and green eyes. He opened his mouth but no words came out of his mouth. Torrhen noticed that his brother had awaken. "I great you the giant of Casterley Rock." He said to Tyrion before he slowed falling in to his sleep again. Thorren giggled before standing up and walked outside.


End file.
